Oh To Be In Kagome's Shoes!
by X-Keva-X
Summary: A conversation between Sango and Kagome about Sesshoumaru and Naraku ends in a rather pleasurable way. Not yuri!


Hope this gets me back into the swing of things.

xx

"And I'm telling you that Sesshoumaru is ten times better than Inuyasha and Miroku put together." Sango pointed at the girl sitting on the large boulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Alright; I will admit that Sesshoumaru is most likely better than Inuyasha and Miroku but…" She smirked darkly. "I'll bet my miko powers that Naraku is even better at it than Sesshoumaru."

"Come one Kagome the man is evil." Sango nodded.

"Well I didn't know we were talking about personality here." She bit back. "If it's personality we're talking about then they all leave a lot left to be desired." She nodded.

Sango sighed deeply from her position of leaning against the tree. "Okay; so personality wise they are out." She conceded. "Yet I just don't see how you can say Naraku is better than Sesshoumaru." She cringed.

"Oh come on." Kagome waved her hand through the air. "Just look at him; all dark and broody. He has to be awesome at it. Unlike Sesshoumaru who's probably as frosty as an iceberg."

"Well maybe he just looks all cold and indifferent but in reality he's just the opposite." Sango said with a pointed finger in her friend's direction.

Kagome snorted. "Please that puppy is cold through and through; I bet if you stuck your tongue against any part of his body it would stick like glue."

Sango chuckled at the image of Kagome being stuck to Sesshoumaru via her tongue against his arm; which wasn't nearly as funny as when Kagome dared Inuyasha to stick his tongue to his sword when he made them walk through a blizzard because he thought he scented Naraku. To everyone's pleasure Inuyasha's tongue stuck tight to the metal and they ended up finally getting out of the blizzard because he couldn't bark anymore orders with the sword stuck to his tongue.

"I will take that bet."

The two females snapped their eyes wide at the sound of the deep baritone coming from the shadows of the forest. Sango was the first to come out of her senses and readied herself for battle against the mighty demon lord.

"Oh Kami." Kagome gasped as she watched the pristine white demon step into sight and slow stalk towards her.

"Sesshoumaru" Sango growled as she raised her weapon.

"No" Kagome hissed at her friend as she slowly backed away from the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl as he continued to draw ever closer to her before he shot a hand out and caught her by the throat.

Kagome squirmed against the hold he had upon her and was rather shocked that he wasn't trying to squeeze the life right out of her. "Sesshoumaru; let me go." She whispered in a panic.

"Iie miko." He growled as he leaned in on her.

"Let her go Sesshoumaru!" Sango growled. "She has done nothing… to… you??" Her eyes went wide suddenly when Sesshoumaru leaned down and wrapped Kagome up in the most passionate kiss she had ever seen. Kami if Miroku kissed her like that she would marry him on the spot; whether he wanted to marry her or not.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from the miko with a deep suck to her bottom lip and smirked at the haze covering her eyes. "You see miko; this Sesshoumaru is not frosty." He then released his hold upon her and just as silently as he appeared he vanished back into the shadows of the forest.

Kagome dropped to her knees; panting and feeling WAY too hot to be comfortable, with her fingers to her lips. "Wow" She whispered.

Sango stared at her friend before she moved to kneel down in front of her. "Alright Kagome; you kissed now tell."

Kagome shook her head. "If I died right now I wouldn't care." She looked up at the older girl; eyes wide. "That was amazing! I want to do it again!"

Sango chuckled and shook her head. "I guess he isn't frosty then."

Kagome shook her head before she suddenly frowned.

"What?" Sango questioned with worried brows.

"I…" Kagome sighed sadly. "I think he ruined me."

Dark brows shot up. "What do you mean?"

Kagome threw her arms out into the air in a panic. "After that no one else can compare! Who else on this earth can kiss a girl like that?! No one that's who!" She pointed a finger in her friends face. "I will never be able to kiss again." She sobbed in a dramatic fashion.

Sango shook her head and chuckled as she stared at her friend. "Come on Kagome; you'll kiss again."

"No I wooooo…. Ahhhh!!!" Kagome cried as she was suddenly dragged away by something wrapped around her waist.

Sango watched in shock as her friend was dragged across the small area and slammed into the topless hard body of their number one enemy. "Naraku?" Before she could get her senses together and attack in an attempt to save her friend Naraku was gone and Kagome was back on the ground panting and blushing madly.

"Kagome!" The older woman quickly crawled over to her friend who was prostate on the ground; staring wide eyed up to the sky. "Are you okay?!"

Kagome slowly shook her head. "No Sango; no I'm not." She panted out in a whisper. "I am doubly ruined for life." She sighed happily.

Sango stared at her friend. "Well? Was it as good or better?"

Kagome smirked up at her friend. "I think we have a tie." She then blushed madly; from hairline to neck.

"What?" Sango questioned wide eyed.

"Well…" If possible her blush darkened even further. "He said… He… Um…"

"What? What did he say?!"

"He said that… Um… Well…" She thought for sure she was going to die from blushing herself to death.

"Out with it Kagome; what did he say?!" Sango demanded getting quite irritated.

"If I was still undecided who was better he had ways of proving he was the best and if I wanted…" She shook her head. "No it's too embarrassing."

"I don't care how embarrassing it is." Sango bit out in exasperation. "What did he say?! I want to know!"

She shook her head and continued to blush madly. "That he could get Sesshoumaru and the three of us could… well… you know."

"Wow" Sango gasped as she imagined Sesshoumaru and Naraku in all their naked glory and truly realized how sexy they really were. She looked down at Kagome and smirked. "Ya wanna make it a four-some?"

"SANGO!!!!" Kagome gasped. "You're a hentai!!!!"

The taijiya smiled at the miko. "What can I say; Miroku is a good teacher."

Kagome covered her face with her hands and groaned. Miroku must be passing his lessons along to every male and female that crossed his path. She was sure that Miroku and his perverted behavior was or rather the cause of population explosion in Japan.


End file.
